1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the single-step liquefaction of coal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Processes for coal liquefaction are known which use carbon monoxide, water and a suitable catalyst in order to produce in situ the necessary hydrogen for liquifying coal.
From the above-mentioned processes a mixture of hydrocarbons is obtained, which is constituted by asphaltene precursors, asphaltenes and oils (respectively indicated hereinunder in the present patent application as "PA", "A", "OILS"), in different mutual ratios according to the adopted operating conditions.
The present Applicant has surprisingly found that by carrying out the liquefaction reaction at determined increasing temperature values, the coal conversion process can be better controlled. Moreover, the inventors have found that it and it is possible to improve the quality of the products in terms of the mutual distribution of PA, A, OILS, as well as of the H/C ratio of the same reaction products.
The so-obtained products can be used as intermediates for the production of liquid derivatives from coal.